FFVII Crisis Core Rp (ZackAngeal for those who are patient)
by Thestrangerone
Summary: This game has been out for a few years. I just recently started replaying it and now I am itching for a good roleplay. I just have one teeny weeny little problem. NO ONE IN MY SCHOOL KNOWS CRISIS CORE NOR FFVII! It's tragic I know.. So whaddya say? Do you want to Role play? Zack/Angeal treat at the end.


**This game has been out for a few years. I just recently started replaying it and now I am itching for a good roleplay. I just have one teeny weeny little problem. NO ONE IN MY SCHOOL KNOWS CRISIS CORE NOR FFVII! It's tragic I know.. So whaddya say? Do you want to Role play? Rules and info are below, thank you so much in advanced. If feasable I would like to do a group roleplay in a forum(or through email, whichever is fine by you. Just be sure to let me know. :) ) Thanks in advanced! :) **

**_xXx_**

To finish what I started in the memo, I want to again say that I would like to do one in a forum with a group. However, I may need to limit the number of people due to me only having one brain and I can only take so much multitasking.

I may choose to renew the roleplay once every month or so, so that those who did not have a chance to roleplay will get their chance the next time. However it is first come first served.

Rules: I will list the most common sense ones first; no put downs to others. Please refrain from chastizing another player for being out of character or having a character development you dislike (if done in group). Instructive criticizm is alright so as long it is not taken too far.

Please, no overly foul or crude language unless your character is a natrual potty mouth(you must give a warning in advanced for this one, if done in a group; please modify your character, people of all ages are allowed to roleplay. Keep the kiddies in mind.)

If you are role playing as a canon, you must be in character. Research is advised for this one unless we are doing a crack RP. In which case; OOCness can go to extremes.

Make an effort to use correct grammar. SMS style messaging (e.g.; r u up4 sk8ing 2nite?) is not allowed.

Roleplays can be done in written script format (e.g.; Zack and Kunsel: -in unison- for SOLDIER! -they bro fist eachother enthusiastically-) or as a story (e.g.; Zack and Kunsel exclaimed in unison; "For SOLDIER!" The two enthusiastic young men collided their knuckles affectionately in a bro fist.)

Next onto OC rules

Your OC must be able to blend into a FFVII world. If you are using the same OC from FFIX for example then it would stand out drastically in FFVII. FFIX would be way to medieval looking for FFVII which is supposed to be technologically advanced and near futuristic.

Your OC must be atleast 14 years or older (remember that Cloud served Shin-ra co. at a young age. Zack around 17-18. Other characters like Sephiroth and Genesis are 24.)

Names; names must fit into an FFVII world. Eccentric names are allowed so as long as they have a foreign root (e.g.; Sephiroth's name is Hebrew and means God's 10 representations on Earth). I do reccomend Hebrew/Greek/Latin/Spanish based names (Genesis and Sephiroth are both Hebrew based, Angeal is a variant of Angel which stems from Angelos, which is a Greek name and Reno has it's Spanish origins). You may also choose to name your character something unique that is planet, earth or space based like Coud and Aerith. A name like "Nova" may fit.

There's no rule about clothes. I will just say that they may go as far as you wish. Though, keep the younger players in mind.

Keep in mind that if your OC is around the age of 14 your OC will start out as an infantryman and will have to gradually move up to SOLDIER. I say this not to offend anyone but to keep the FFVII outline in order. If your character is a prodigy who makes it into SOLDIER they will be held back through Hojo's experiments. (-Hojo's cackle can be heard through the walls-...Me: -wets pants-) It would only be natrual in the world of FFVII, I'm sorry but to my grievance I must say that no characters are allowed to magically be born to naturally wield and control ice or fire or any other natural element. That's what materia was invented for. No natural super powers are allowed unless they have been brutally experimented on by Hojo, in which case your powers are limited to what Jenova has to offer.

Last but not least, I DO allow romance between characters and OCs. I will role play yours, You role play mine. However to seem natural, the romance must build gradually between the characters, if it is love at first sight, they may become close friends and there will be an implied romance until there comes a scenario in which the characters confess their feelings which may happen at anytime.

I am a daring person so Lemons and Limes are fine by me, however you must message me in advanced if you should want this to occur. I'm a girl, just so you know I'm not some creepy perv. :P Like I said, I will remain in character should the OC's crush be canon.

Oh wait, almost forgot! I still have a few more things to say! NOW should be the last few things.

If you are going to be playing a canon you must message me in advanced as to who you will play and submit a brief monolouge of the character in a situation outside the main Crisis Core plotline.

Once again thank you in advanced, I will post my character description soon. Happy RPing :)

**_xXx_**

Overlooking the skies the ebony SOLDIER found himself wandering through his thoughts. Since when did they become so strange? He heard the sound of loud footfalls behined him. They came from the boots of a SOLDIER uniform. Zack shifted his gaze from the boots up to the man who was their master. "Angeal?" The young 2nd class was taken aback at his mentor's sudden appearance near him. "May I join you?" The older male questioned. The younger hesitated slightly before nodding curtly and shifting his admiration towards the orange skies once more. Angeal was silent for a few minutes as he observed his protégé. It was not like him to keep his mouth shut for such a long period of time. Especially when the older was near him. The boy admired his mentor with a passion, he wanted to be everything he was and always craved his approval. As of late, it would seem that the puppy was avoiding him as much as he could throughout the days. The only real quality time spent with his usually energetic subordinate was in the training room. Their sessions never lasted as long as they use to, seeing as how Zack improved immensely.

"Zack, Why have you been avoiding me?"

Zack let out a soft startled sound, hinting to Angeal that he had been deep within his own daydreams. 'Zero attention span.' The older mused to himself. The ebony boy sputtered and fumbled over his words then finally said loudly; "I'm not avoiding you!" The boy was acting different. He was usually straighfoward and bold.

"You may tell me anything you like, Zack. It's not like you to keep something from me."

The younger sighed. "What are you talking about Angeal?..I have nothing to hide. I enjoy my solitude, thank you very much." Zack found his own boots more interesting than the stern expression of his superior officer. Angeal was becoming weary of Zack beating around the bush. He wanted to show his subordinate how serious he was and so pulled Zack out of his thoughts by pulling him by his shoulders so that Zack had stumbled to the ground and was laying on his back. Angeal towered over him and Zack was faced with an upisde down image of his superior.

"You will never make 1st if you keep lying. Honor has no other enemy like dishonesty."

Young sky blue eyes widened suddenly then became half lidded. "Angeal..come closer..so I can hear you better." The stern face of Angeal was washed away and now contorted in question as he was now faced with perplexity. He knew Zack was able to hear him from where he stood. He spoke clearly enough, still; he hearkened unto the voice of his subordinate and kneeled onto his knees.

"Closer.." Zack stated with eyes now shielded by pale lids.

Angeal slowly lowered his torso so that his head was right above Zack's. The younger's eyes fluttered open and reached out with a gloved hand to cup his superior's face into his palm. Angeal tensed at this action but did not brush his hand away. A soft sigh emitted from Zack as his palm ran along the line of Angeal's squared jaw then along the side of his neck until it snaked around to the back of the man's head.

Angeal felt the force of Zack's hand pull him down roughly. Angeal spread his arms to the sides of Zack's body so that he wouldn't fall on to the face of his protégé. There was a painful thumping building up in Angeal's chest. For the moment, he was paralayzed with shock as the younger grazed the warm flesh of his lips along the slightly chapped ones of his superior. Zack sensed the man's moment of weakness and took advantage of it as he captured his commanding officer's lips with his own.

They stayed lip locked for what seemed like aeons. The moment seemed perpetual. Neither of them knew when to pull back.

Unsurely, Zack slid his hand away from the back of Angeal's head, to see if he would be the one to pull back. Angeal lifted his face a few inches away. Zack now felt a wave of terror corrode the moment from before. He did not know what to expect out of Angeal now.

Angeal took a moment to register what had just happened. His subordinate had just kissed him. It was a simple, dry kiss. However it filled him to the brim with a mixture of different emotions that he could not process at the time being. He knew one thing for sure though.

He wanted it to happen again.

Just once was not enough. He needed more to backup the sudden swelling in his chest, he wanted to feel more of that electric-like emotion surge through him.

Angeal lowered his face back down and grazed Zack's lips with his own. "Zack.." He whispered, calling the younger out of his fear. Zack shuddered as the warmth of Angeal's breath tingled his lips. "Hm..?" was his only response. "A SOLDIER with honor.." The man paused to brush the flesh of his lips upon Zack's once more. "Is always honest." With that said, Angeal pressed his lips into the warmth of the ebony haired teen.

All feelings of unease, now gone. Zack kissed back with a passion that he'd bottled up for months. He wrapped both arms around Angeal's neck and if possible, pulled him even lower to him. The kiss became heated as Angeal slithered his tounge along the smooth flesh of Zack's. The younger shuddered and repeated the action and opened his mouth to let the man's moist appendage intrude his mouth.

Angeal found himself acting out of pure instinct and need. It did not bother him that they were both men. He would rather have it be his subordinate than some women he met, most likely a Keepers of Honor fan who would only admire him for his reputation as a SOLDIER operative.

Zack's breath hitched as Angeal trailed wet kisses along his neck then back up to his lips. He later felt a pair of strong arms lift him up and turn him around so that he was on his knees facing his superior. Angeal's hands snaked under Zack and gave his rear a gentle squeeze, making the boy gasp in an octave too high to be considered a part of the male vocal range. Zack was pulled into Angeal's lap with his head leaning against the broad muscular chest of his superior. A low rumble started in Angeal's chest as he chuckled softly at the younger male's embarrassment. He lifted Zack's face to his as he continued their passionate session from before. Zack's arms slid around Angeal's neck, pulling him into a tight embrace.

Their tounges danced and fought one another for dominance. Naturally, the older won.

Zack whimpered as Angeal abandoned his lips for his neck. He left a trail of kisses around his neck until he found the spot that made the younger gasp. He bit into and licked this particular spot until Zack's breathing turned into short pants. The simple actions stirred a place inbetween the younger male's thighs and he bit his lip once his uniform felt uncomfortably tight.

Angeal felt the bulge in Zack's pants against his own area and grunted from the sensation it brought him. He smirked and placed both strong hands on the sides of Zack's hips and deepened his smirk as he rolled Zack onto him, and pushed him harder into his own lap. Zack choked out a moan and tilted his head back when the friction sent sparks through his body, making him quiver in the arms of the larger man. Angeal bucked his hips against his subordinate and earned a surprised moan from him. Angeal's hand continued to work the young SOLDIER's hips until he was moving on his own. Angeal bit back a moan and continued to grind against his younger partner, sending shivers and chills into him. "Gah..! Angeal.." Zack was soaring sky high into pleasure. The actions were simple, however he has only felt this in his dreams. The real thing could beat down any of his fantasies any day.

Angeal sped the pace of his movements, creating a pleasurable heat between their clothed members. Zack breathlessly kept time with his partner. How could he make feel so worn down when they hadn't gone that far? Sweat trickled off the boy's face as his face was laced in red from exertion. "Angeal..I can't hold out much longer.." The friction between Zack's legs was bringing him over the edge. Angeal smiled as he knew what was to come. He placed a gentle kiss on his young partner's ear and nibbled it down to the lobe. Zack inhaled sharply as Angeal moved his slick tounge along his neck. A nibble to the young boy's soft spot and Zack felt himself release inside his pants, causing a darker shade of navy to emerge. Angeal chuckled and kissed his partner's forehead sweetly. "What about you?..Your not done.." Zack protested. "I'll live. You on the other hand need to change quick before the others think you've wet yourself." Zack smiled weakly before dosing off into the arms of his mentor.

Angeal brushed a few strands of hair away from the sleeping boy. "You know..I think I've always had the feeling." The man said to himself. "Admiration like yours does not come without a cause. I wish you told me sooner." The man smiled and kissed the boy tenderly once more before carrying him off to change his clothes and lay him in bed.

**_xXx_**

**So what did you think? It's my first Yaoi on here, so instructive criticizm is welcomed. Oh! Please respond to the Rp! That would be awsome. Thanks for reading. :D**


End file.
